


Hospital Visit

by thawrecka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Post season 7, Shiro checks up on a resting Keith.





	Hospital Visit

_Were the flowers too much?_ Shiro put them down on a chair for a moment to straighten his uniform and was almost tempted not to pick them back up again. But then what? _Just leave them on a chair forever to confuse everyone working in the hospital?_ No, that wasn't acceptable, and so Shiro picked the flowers up again, breathed in, and steeled himself. He could do this.

He was nearly to the room when he passed Krolia and Kolivan. They were smiling. Both of them. It almost made him want to turn back and run away.

Krolia nodded and Shiro smiled back in the hope that his face didn't say 'I'm desperately in love with your son and looking to be intimidated over it'. She walked straight past. He guessed even super competent space ninjas had to sometimes get a sandwich from the hospital cafeteria.

Through the door, and Keith was staring out the window, painted golden in the afternoon light, his hand buried in the wolf's fur. 

"Keith."

Keith turned and his face lit up with a smile brighter than the world outside. "Shiro."

"You're looking better."

Keith scoffed. "I don't know why I don't just walk out of here."

Shiro lifted an eyebrow and felt a smile grow on his face. "Admit it, you love the jello. You'll stay here until they stop feeding it to you."

Shiro turned away to arrange the flowers in a vase, placing them one by one so each would catch enough light on its petals to stay vibrant through the next few nights.

"At least the jello comes by every day. When are you going to stop pretending to be busy and sit down?"

Shiro swallowed air. "When the Holts and Iverson stop needing me to help."

"They don't need you to help with those flowers. Sit down, Shiro."

There was a faint yowl and Shiro turned to see Keith shoving the wolf over and patting a space on the bed. He scratched at the back of his neck in embarrassment, before doing as he was told. "Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. You just need to be here with me, while you're here."

"Then I'm right here, looking at you," Shiro said. He leaned forward to brush the hair out of Keith's eyes, to behind the smooth curves of Keith's ears. Keith's eyelashes looked longer the closer Shiro got to them, and his eyelids looked lower and heavier than usual. Maybe he was tired and Shiro shouldn't have left his visit for so late in the day.

And then Keith said, "When are you going to kiss me?"

Shiro's brain shut down in confusion. "Uh. What?"

"I told you how I feel."

"You called me your brother."

"Like a brother in arms."

"I swooned into your arms, more than once," Shiro countered. "When are you going to kiss me?"

Keith rolled his eyes and pulled Shiro in and Shiro went with it, let himself be kissed. Keith was strong but his mouth was soft. Shiro opened up to him and they shared breath until he felt he was in danger of it running out.

He pulled back just far enough to get some air, but felt himself falling straight back into Keith's gravity for another kiss, and another.

It was the wolf pushing his nose into Shiro's side that finally made him pull away. He could only find it in himself to laugh and lean against Keith's side as Keith hissed something to the wolf.

"I won't ever be too busy for that," Shiro said. 

Keith slumped against his pillow under a pile of warm wolf and Shiro fell against him, just because he could.

"Are you giving me a reason to check myself out of hospital? You're fighting against all that jello," Keith said.

"Come home with me to my room," Shiro said, "and I'll give you all the jello you want."


End file.
